Novela rosa
La novela romántica (conocida también como novela rosa, sentimental, amorosa...) es un género literario narrativo occidental, conocido como romance novel en inglés, y roman sentimental o roman à l'eau de rose en francés. Guillermo Cabrera Infante consideraba ambiguo el término novela rosa y proponía a cambio romance para definir este género en castellano. Se considera que proviene del Romance, género literario medieval. Básicamente narra una historia de amor heterosexual con final feliz. Esto es, las novelas han de atenerse a estas dos normas: 1.ª La historia debe centrarse en la relación y el amor romántico entre un hombre y una mujer. La asociación Romance Writers of America (Escritoras de novelas románticas de Estados Unidos) consideran que, actualmente, no debe centrarse sólo en el amor romántico heterosexual, sino que, según definen, la trama principal se refiere a dos personas que se enamoran y se esfuerzan en que su relación funcione. El conflicto en el libro se centra en la historia de amor. El clímax en el libro resuelve la historia de amor. Pueden existir otras subtramas, pero la historia de amor debe seguir siendo la principal. 2.ª El final de la historia debe ser positivo, dejando al lector que crea que el amor entre los protagonistas y su relación perdurará el resto de sus vidas. Según la asociación estadounidense antes mencionada, debe haber un "final emocionalmente satisfactorio y optimista". Las novelas románticas finalizan de tal manera que el lector se siente bien. Se basan en la idea de una justicia emocional innata, la noción de que la gente buena acaba recompensada y la malvada es castigada. En una novela romántica, los amantes que se arriesgan y luchan por su amor y su relación acaban siendo recompensados con justicia emocional y amor incondicional. Si la novela no cumple ambas condiciones, los seguidores del género probablemente consideren que en realidad pertenece a algún otro género emparentado, como ficción para mujeres (“chick lit”) o simplemente, ficción. Antecedentes La novela romántica se ha originado y desarrollado sobre todo en lengua inglesa. No obstante el tema amoroso con ficción feliz es clásico dentro de la historia de la literatura. De hecho, el origen de la novela como género literario se encuentra en narraciones de la época clásica (Grecia y Roma) que siguen un esquema muy parecido a las novelas románticas actuales: encuentro de una pareja de jóvenes (enamoramiento, boda, fuga), separación (en un viaje arriesgado a causa de naufragios y piratas), reencuentro de los enamorados (que han sido fieles a pesar de las dificultades) y final feliz. Ejemplo de novela pastoril que relata las aventuras de una pareja de enamorados hasta que logran el final feliz es Dafnis y Cloe, de Longo (s. IV). En los inicios de la novela moderna se encuentran autores como los ingleses Richardson y Fielding, con obras cuya trama o personajes pueden relacionarse con el género de la novela romántica posterior. Así, Samuel Richardson (Gran Bretaña, 1689-1761) narra en su novela Pamela, o la virtud recompensada (Pamela: Or, Virtue Rewarded, 1740) la historia de una joven doncella, bella y virtuosa, que consigue reformar al héroe libertino y casarse con él, ascendiendo así en la escala social. Parodiando el moralismo sentimental de Richardson, Henry Fielding (Gran Bretaña, 1707-1754) logra novelas de trama más amena y personajes considerablemente más atractivos, especialmente sus heroínas, con mayor humor y sensualidad. Tom Jones (1749), novela más bien picaresca, narra las aventuras y desventuras de un joven pilluelo libertino, empeñado en recuperar su legítima herencia, logrando casarse al final con Sophia Western, heroína bella, con numerosas virtudes y sentido del humor, más sutil e inteligente que el atolondrado héroe, lo que recuerda a las posteriores heroínas de Jane Austen. La generación posterior a estos autores desarrolló el género de las novelas góticas, cuyo máximo exponente son las obras de Ann Radcliffe (Gran Bretaña, 1764-1823), en el que se encuentran también las raíces del género romántico. Su obra más famosa, Los misterios de Udolfo (The Mysteries of Udolpho, 1794), fue satirizada por Jane Austen (Gran Bretaña, 1775-1817) en su novela La abadía de Northanger (Northanger Abbey, 1798), en la que contrastó el misterio de la novela gótica con la realidad de las debilidades humanas. Orgullo y prejuicio (Pride and Prejudice, 1813), escrito por Jane Austen, Cumbres borrascosas (Wuthering Heights, 1847), de Emily Brontë (Gran Bretaña, 1818-1848), y Jane Eyre (1847), de Charlotte Brontë (Gran Bretaña, 1816-1855) son consideradas como novelas románticas clásicas. Categorías Diversas son las clasificaciones que se hacen en este género literario. Grado de sensualidad Existen diversos grados de sensualidad en este género, desde las novelas enteramente blancas, sin elementos perturbadores, para satisfacer el gusto de lectores muy religiosos, hasta historias muy picantes, casi eróticas, llamadas romance erótico, caracterizadas por tener un contenido sexual fuerte. Estándar / Únicas Las novelas románticas denominadas en inglés category romances, son novelitas estándar que encajan en una colección predeterminada por el editor. Es éste quien marca las pautas a los autores, especificando los requisitos que ha de cumplir, pues cada colección en particular suele compartir similares escenarios, períodos históricos, niveles de sensualidad o tipo de conflicto. Suelen ser relatos cortos, normalmente, de no más de 250 páginas, novelitas con tapa blanda y en octavo. Su precio de venta es bajo, en comparación con otros libros de ficción. Se comercializan durante un tiempo limitado: permanecen en la balda de la librería hasta que son vendidos o sustituidos por los títulos del mes siguiente. La editorial que domina este mercado es Harlequin. Por otro lado están las novelas únicas, más originales, que han sido creadas aparte de una colección editorial. Tienen mayor extensión, en torno a 350-400 páginas. Los editores pueden lanzarlos al mercado en cortos períodos de tiempo por razones de marketing, pero como media los autores publican dos títulos al año. Histórica / Contemporánea Una clasificación básica es la que distingue entre la novela rosa histórica y la novela rosa contemporánea. La novela rosa histórica no abarca todos los tiempos y lugares, sino que se suele centrar en el pasado inmediato de los Estados Unidos de América (la Guerra Civil, la conquista del Oeste, con personajes y paisajes conocidos por el Western) o el pasado del Reino Unido (la Edad Media, con invasiones vikingas y luchas entre sajones y normandos), y el siglo XIX, época de la Regencia). Rara vez se visitan otros lugares y tiempos. La novela rosa contemporánea se centra en los problemas de la pareja, del sexo y del ligue. Estas tres clasificaciones básicas se han ramificado y mezclando otros géneros literarios, hasta abarcar muy diversos subgéneros: ciencia ficción (novelas románticas en un ambiente de ciencia ficción), fantasía, edificante, paranormal, psíquico, suspense romántico, viaje a través del tiempo, sentimental o del Oeste. Lectoras Es un género leído prácticamente en exclusiva por las mujeres; sólo un 5% de hombres lee este tipo de ficción. El perfil de la lectora típica de novelas rosa es urbana, trabaja, tiene hijos y posee un buen nivel de cultura. La edad está entre los 25 y los 40 años. A lo largo de los años, se ha hecho más exigente respecto al contenido, definiendo claramente gustos especializados, como puede verse en diversas páginas web dedicadas al género. Se considera un público en alza que llega a consumir hasta cuatro o cinco títulos al mes. Editores de novela rosa El líder mundial de la literatura romántica es Harlequin Enterprises Ltd, normalmente llamada Harlequin, fundada en Canadá en 1949, con su filial inglesa Mills & Boon, editorial que desde 1909 era especialista en novelas románticas. En España su sello es Harlequín Ibérica, S.A.. Hay otras casas editoriales, como Avon Books, un sello de la editorial HarperCollins. Además, editan este tipo de ficción Random House Mondadori con su sello Plaza Janes Editores, S.A. (que publica a Danielle Steel), y sus colecciones Cisne y DeBolsillo; Ediciones B del Grupo Z, con el sello Javier Vergara Editor, S.A.; Punto de Lectura; Ediciones Urano con su colección Titania, Santillana Ediciones Generales en sus sellos Manderley y Suma de Letras; la Roca Editorial en las colecciones Terciopelo y Puzzle, Círculo de Lectores y RBA Editores. En el año 2006, la editorial Vestales lanza el sello La educación sentimental en el que apuesta exclusivamente por autoras que escriben en español. Así, da a conocer a un equipo de nuevas promesas como Gabriela Margall, Claudia Velasco, Josephine Lys y Bel Frances entre muchas otras. En el 2007 Grupo Planeta lanza la editorial ESENCIA, un sello especializado en novela romántica que publica literatura femenina escrita por y para mujeres, y nace con la vocación de convertirse en un sello de referencia dentro del mercado de la novela romántica. Se abordan dos líneas editoriales: la novela romántica tradicional y el chick lit. A su vez, booket publica en formato bolsillo una nueva colección llamada la romántica de booket en la que se incluyen títulos de autoras como Nicole Jordan, Jo Goodman, Julia London, Laura Lee Guhrke,... Esencia editorialLa romántica de booket Popularidad de las novelas románticas Las novelas románticas son muy populares en los Estados Unidos y Canadá, donde es el género más vendido. La ficción, en general, llegó al 24,1 % y la ficción de misterio, detective y suspense, llegó al 23,1%. Se publicaron más de dos mil novelas románticas y se alcanzaron 51,1 millones de lectores. En España no hay ninguna lista con un prestigio similar a las estadounidenses New York Times o el Publisher Weekly que determine qué autores son los más vendidos. Las listas existentes basadas en las ventas de librerías tradicionales no son significativas, por cuanto los best-sellers, y entre ellos se encuentran las novelas románticas, buscan precisamente canales de distribución distintos, y venden más por encontrarse presentes en las grandes superficies, los supermercados, los quioscos y, finalmente, las librerías de estaciones ferroviarias y aeropuertos. Las novelas románticas alcanza grandes cifras de ventas, calculándose que representa un 7% del total del mercado editorial; desbanca así otros géneros populares, pues llega a ser casi el doble que los libros de fantasía y siete veces más que los de terror. Hay un dato que puede guiar sobre las preferencias de los lectores, y es quienes son las más editadas, según la Agencia española del ISBN. Jerga del género Como muchos otros aficionados, los lectores de novelas románticos han desarrollado una terminología que les permite hablar de las especificidades de las novelas románticas rápidamente y con facilidad. Estos son algunos de los términos que pueden encontrarse en inglés a la hora de describir argumentos o personajes típicos de este género: 8.1. duke of slut – aristócrata masculino promiscuo, normalmente en novelas románticas históricas. 8.2. fake rake – un hombre que todos suponen que es libertino, pero que no lo es. 8.3. HEA – abreviatura de happily ever after (felices para siempre), frase en que tradicionalmente acaban los cuentos de hadas; se refiere al obligatorio final feliz. 8.4. H/H – abreviatura que se refiere al héroe/heroína como una pareja. 8.5. TSTL – abreviatura de too stupid to live (demasiado estúpida para vivir); esto usualmente se refiere a una heroína cuyo comportamiento es tan tonto que el lector encuentra difícil creer que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo, o que sea capaz de evitar ser asesinada pronto. Autoras El mercado mundial de la novela rosa está dominado por autoras de origen anglosajón, y España no es una excepción, la mayoría de las novelas publicadas en España han sido traducidas del inglés. Algunas de las excepciones son la prolífica y éxitosa autora Corín Tellado (que publica desde 1946) y el autor Juan Lozano Rico, más conocido como Carlos de Santander (Entre 1973-1992), cuyas historias sin embargo ya no lográn con su estilo enganchar al público. Hasta los años ochenta del siglo XX la única que publicaba regularmente en España era Victoria Holt (1906-1993), desde que en 1964 se publicase Los alucinados de Kirkland Revels ''. Con su seudónimo de Philippa Carr se publicó en España ''Milagro en San Bruno, y en 1978 España para sus soberanos, escrito con el heterónimo de Jean Plaidy. En la década de los años setenta también publicaron por primera vez: * Rosemary Rogers (Torbellino de pasión, Julio de 1979) En la década de los años ochenta publicaron por primera vez: * Kathleen E. Woodiwiss (La Llama y la flor, Junio de 1980) * Danielle Steel (Regreso al hogar, Noviembre de 1980) * Janet Dailey (Una mujer especial, Marzo de 1981) * Nora Roberts (Adelia '', Abril de 1984) * Dixie Browning (''Un verano delirante, Abril de 1984) (También como Bronwyn Williams publicó el libro Solo de palabra en enero de 2001) * Margaret Way (El Arco Iris mágico, Febrero de 1985) * Anne Mather (Semilla de duda, Mayo de 1985) * Jayne Ann Krentz (con este nombre vio la luz Fantasmas de carne y hueso en Julio de 1987; un año antes había publicado en enero Una lección de amor como Stephanie James y en Abril Riesgo calculado como Jayne Castle; con el heterónimo de Amanda Quick se publicó Engaño ya en Marzo de 1996) * Penny Jordan (Una mujer inaccesible, Febrero de 1986) * Carole Mortimer (Herencia maldita, Marzo de 1986) * Diana Palmer (con este seudónimo publicó Unas locas vacaciones en Marzo de 1986, también publicó Compás de espera como Diana Blayne en noviembre de 1987 y Después de la medianoche como Susan Kyle en Julio de 1996) * Johanna Lindsey (Así habla el corazón, Marzo de 1986) * Charlotte Lamb (Violación, Abril de 1986) * Betty Neels (Una vez para siempre, Abril de 1986) * Emma Darcy (El amor no es un juego, Mayo de 1986) * Barbara Delinsky (Nueva identidad '', Junio de 1986) * Barbara Andrews (''Cárcel de amor, Diciembre de 1986) (También publicó con su hija El príncipe y la farsante en abril de 1998 como Jennifer Drew) * Judith McNaught (Doble juego, Agosto de 1987) * Heather Graham (Volver a amar, Mayo de 1988) [[Heather Graham Pozzessere]] El forastero, Febrero de 1992 y como Shannon Drake Un lecho de rosas 1996] * Jude Deveraux (Hermana de hielo, en Ocrubre de 1989) Es también a mediados de los años ochenta cuando se publica en España a la autora inglesa Barbara Cartland (1901-2000). En los años noventa del siglo XX, junto a la mayor parte de las escritoras nombradas, se comienzan a editar en España a muchas otras autoras: * Kristin James (Regalo de bodas, Mayo de 1990) (Como Lisa Gregory La estación del arco iris en mayo de 1993 como Candace Camp La decisión de Juliet, mayo de 1995) * Shirlee Busbee (La amante cautiva, Julio de 1991) * Sandra Brown (Los secretos mejor guardados, Abril de 1992) * Karen Robards (El ojo del tigre, Febrero de 1993) Desde 1995 se publica a Rebecca Brandewyne y Julie Garwood. Más recientemente, Linda Howard (en 1999) , Lisa Kleypas (en 2000), Sherrilyn Kenyon/Kinley Mcgregor (en 2006) y Sonia Marmen (en 2008) se han incorporado a la nómina de autoras traducidas al español. Novela histórica Las autoras más editadas en España, según el ISBN, son, dentro del género histórico, Johanna Lindsey, Amanda Quick y Jude Deveraux. Clásicas son las novelas históricas de Victoria Holt: El Secreto de San Bruno, El Rey del castillo, La Noche de la séptima luna. En realidad, se trataba de la escritora británica Eleanor Hibbert, que escribió con tres seudónimos, según el tipo de libro que escribiera: Victoria Holt, Jean Plaidy y Philippa Carr. Johanna Lindsey tiene más de cien ediciones. Es considerada más audaz, dentro de las convenciones del género. Destacan: Así habla el corazón, Ángel de gloria, La novia cautiva, Corazón indómito, Angel de plata, Amor eterno y El hombre de mis sueños. Es famosa por su saga con la familia Malory como protagonista. Bajo el seudónimo de Amanda Quick escribe novelas históricas Jayne Ann Krentz. Pueden citarse: Engaño, El peligro de la pasión, Cita de amor, Amor mágico, La amante, Las trampas del amor, Hipnosis, Los anillos de Afrodita, Escándalo, Fascinación, La imprudente, y Seducción. Jude Deveraux ha escrito, entre muchos otros, Hermana de fuego, Tierra audaz, Canción audaz, La duquesa, El caballero de la armadura y Dulces mentiras. Es conocida por su saga de la familia Montgomery. Otras autoras de novela rosa histórica son: Kathleen E. Woodiwiss (Cenizas al viento, El Lobo y la paloma, Shanna), Lisa Kleypas (Ángel de medianoche, Solo con amor, ¿Dónde está mi héroe?), Julie Garwood (La boda, Deseo rebelde, Romperé tu corazón), Judith McNaught (Suspiros de pasión, Un amor maravilloso, Para siempre), y Shirlee Busbee (Cada vez que te amo, La Gitana). Novela contemporánea Por lo que se refiere a la novela romántica contemporánea, cabe citar a Danielle Steel, Nora Roberts y Jayne Ann Krentz. La autora de novela romántica más publicada en España y, de hecho, en muchos otros países como Francia, es, sin duda, Danielle Steel. Ha llegado a vender unos quinientos millones de ejemplares en todo el mundo. Consiguió tener tres libros a la vez en la lista de los más vendidos. En el ISBN se encuentran más de trescientas ediciones, alguna en catalán. Autora prolífica, de su extensa obra cabe mencionar: Encuentro decisivo, La mansión, Vidas cruzadas, Álbum de familia, Secretos, Calidoscopio, El precio del amor, La rueda del deseo, El regalo, Relámpago, Volar, El rancho y El largo camino a casa. Nora Roberts es considerada la estrella del momento. Es una de las reinas de la psicología, del suspense y de la historia de amor. En los Estados Unidos, permanece prácticamente en lo alto de los best-sellers editados por el New York Times o el Publisher Weekly, hasta pisar los talones en 2001 al número uno del thriller, John Grisham. En España alcanza más de un centenar de ediciones, siendo los títulos más editados: La fuerza de la pasión, El secreto de una dama, Claro de luna, El santuario, Fuego irlandés, Escándalos privados y Rosa irlandesa. Es conocida por la saga de la familia Macgregor. Entre las obras de Jayne Ann Krentz se pueden mencionar: Entre líneas, Joya de fuego, Un toque femenino, Amor incondicional, Corazones salvajes, Inventar el amor, La casa de los espejos y Cerco de sombras. En algunas de estas novelas se ha orientado hacia el subgénero de lo paranormal. Otras autoras de novela romántica contemporánea son: Linda Howard (Un Beso en la oscuridad, Juego de sombras, Matar para contarlo), Sandra Brown (Testigo, La exclusiva, Odio en el Paraíso), Karen Robards (Superstición, Susurros a medianoche, Confiar en un extraño) y Susan Elizabeth Phillips (Toscana para dos, Este corazón mío, Ella es tan dulce, Cázame si puedes o Tenías que ser tú) Corín Tellado y otras autoras españolas En España, la novela rosa ha tenido nombre propio durante décadas: Corín Tellado, quien publicó su primera novela en 1946. No obstante, ya durante la Segunda República española publicó Concha Linares-Becerra: Por qué me casé con él (1933). En el año 1939 vio la luz la primera novela de Luisa-María Linares (1915-1986): En poder de Barba Azul (1939). Varias novelas de Luisa María de Linares fueron llevadas al cine entre 1940 y 1976, entre otros por Juan de Orduña y Ladislao Vajda, llegando a haber seis películas producidas en el año 1944 que se basaban en sus historias. Carmen de Icaza (Madrid, 1899-1979) publicó Cristina Guzmán, profesora de idiomas en 1936; también usó el seudónimo de Valeria León. En este panorama editorial apareció Corín Tellado. Esta autora asturiana ha sido considerada un “fenómeno sociocultural” por Vargas Llosa, y calificada por Cabrera Infante como la "inocente pornógrafa". Ha escrito ininterrumpidamente hasta alcanzar los cuatro mil títulos, vendiendo más de cuatrocientos millones de ejemplares de sus novelas. En el ISBN actual sus registros pasan de ochocientos. Sus obras más recientes (2005-2006), editadas por Suma De Letras, S.L., son: Te acepto como eres, Mi Nita querida, La Amante de mi amigo, Un caballero y dos mujeres, Semblanzas intimas, Cásate con mi hermana, El Engaño de mi marido, El Silencio de los dos, Los Amigos de Kima, El Testamento, Fin de semana. A diferencia de las autoras anglosajonas, no busca escenarios exóticos ni históricos, sino que enmarca sus historias en la realidad social del momento, logrando que los lectores se identifiquen fácilmente con sus protagonistas. Sus mujeres, considera Rosa Pereda, "tienen más aristas, son más broncas y más parecidas a las que yo he conocido más, a las que no nos queda más remedio que ser". Hubo otras autoras de novela sentimental en la España de la época franquista: Maria Teresa Sesé Lazcano; Patricia Montes, seudónimo de Isabel González Lectte, quien también firmó como I.G. Lectte y Bárbara Sanromán; Marisa Villardefrancos seudónimo de María Luisa Villardefrancos Legrande, quien además usó otros seudónimos (1915-1975). A mediados de los años noventa del siglo XX se dio un resurgir de la novela sentimental a la española; sin embargo, no todas las autoras siguen las estrictas convenciones del género al modo anglosajón. Pueden citarse De amor y de sombra (1985) de Isabel Allende, El peso de las sombras (1994), de Ángeles Caso, Igual que aquel príncipe (1995), de Ana Diosdado y Rojo Milady (1993),Loca Magnolia (1996), de Emma Cohen. En 2006 se han publicado Pepa & Cía de Ruth García Orozco, Lo que dicen tus ojos de Florencia Bonelli, Con solo nombrarte de Gabriela Margall, He aquí un secreto de Soledad Pereyra. También se convocó el primer Certamen de Novela Romántica por la editorial Terciopelo, en el que resultó ganadora la obra "Al llegar la noche" de la autora novel cordobesa Jezz Burning. A partir de aquí, y ya en el año 2007 otras escritoras noveles han podido ver hecho realidad su sueño de publicar, gracias a extraordinario renacimiento de este género en nuestros días. Bibliografía R. Pereda, Teatros del Corazón. Editorial Espasa Calpe, S.A. Madrid, 1997 ISBN 84-239-7744-7 D. Benedicte, "La guerra de los 'rosas'". XLSemanal 4 de junio de 2006. Jo Labanyi, "Romancing the Early Franco Regime: the Novelas Románticas of Concha Linares-Becerra and Luisa-María Linares " (5 de marzo de 2004). Institute of European Studies. Occasional Papers. Working Paper OP-13. Enlaces externos * En español: http://www.romanticasalhorizonte.es/ Románticas al Horizonte. Otra forma de ver la novela romántica. http://www.autorasenlasombra.com El Rincón romántico Novela romántica en español. E-románticos.com Portal centrado en los géneros de novela romántica y narrativa femenina. Universo Romance Corín Tellado Editorial Talismán Libros Talismán, novelas que te seducirán Blog de la editora de Talismán Libros Encuentro con las lectoras Microsite comercial Espacio para la saga romántica Alma de Highlander * En inglés Slake Novelas románticas de la Regencia The Romance reader Romance Writers of America Escritores de novelas rosas en EE. UU. Romance Wiki Un wiki dedicado a documentar la historia de las novelas románticas All About Romance Críticas, entrevistas y una columna bimensual entrada en temas relacionados con las novelas rosas Roundtable Reviews Críticas y entrevistas con autores The Mystic Castle Es un sitio de lectores. Entrevistas con autores, chats, críticas, artículos y anuncios de nuevos lanzamientos GLBTQ Una discusión de la historia de novelas románticas homosexuales Romancing the Early Franco Regime: the Novelas Románticas of Concha Linares-Becerra and Luisa-María Linares Artículo de Jo Labanyi sobre las novelas románticas de Concha Linares-Becerra y Luisa-María Linares Categoría:Novela (género) de:Liebes- und Familienroman en:Romance novel fr:Roman d'amour he:רומן רומנטי it:Romanzo rosa ru:Любовный роман